


Тёзка

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Кругом война, а этот маленький





	Тёзка

Конрад фон Модер никогда не видел старого императора — только на портретах. И зачем?.. Правитель всего обитаемого мира был не человеком, но символом, олицетворением мироустройства, фигурой на недосягаемой вершине. У подножия трона стояли дворяне, в том числе семья фон Модер. Еще ниже располагались простолюдины, созданные, чтобы ими править и решать за них их судьбы. Потому что простолюдины — никто, они невежественны, подлы и грубы, а дворянство — это поколения благородных, мудрых, отважных предков. Император же велик и непогрешим, а с его родословной ничья не сравнится.  
Потом мироустройство поколебалось, символы переменили значения, а фигура на вершине оказалась всего лишь стариком, который однажды умер от сердечного приступа.  
И была война, в гуще которой Конрад оказался нечаянно и едва не погиб. В тринадцать лет люди не верят в возможность собственной смерти, покуда она не подступит к самому горлу. Пришлось поверить.  
Удар, взрыв, пожар… Их корабль не был боевым, всего лишь транспортник. Они висели позади флота герцога Литтенхайма, груженые контейнерами с топливом, ящиками с консервами и снарядами. Обозная бригада, ждущая, не понадобится ли боевым частям их груз. Всякое случается на войне, сплошь и рядом бывает, что и транспорты попадают под вражеский огонь, — но их погубил не враг. Погубил их Литтенхайм, обстрелявший собственный обоз. Очень торопился удрать с поля боя, а снабженцы оказались на пути. Залп со всей мощи — и от транспортов почти ничего не осталось.  
Им повезло — снаряды в трюмах не разорвались, их корабль не развалился на части, а автоматика не настолько пострадала, чтобы не справиться с пожаром. Им — это двоим из экипажа. Все остальные погибли. Может быть, кто-то уцелел в трюмах, но не на мостике — туда пришелся удар, накрыло всех, кто там был.  
Конрада не накрыло: его-то на мостике не было — он варил капитану фон Кригелю кофе.  
В тринадцать лет люди не сразу понимают, что подступившее к горлу — смерть. Конрад не был ранен, его только оглушило, да еще он немного ушибся при падении, да кипятком плеснуло на пальцы, и всё, — и потому, поднявшись, смотрел по сторонам и ничего не понимал. Мигал красным аварийный сигнал, штатное освещение вырубилось, в воздухе пахло гарью, железом и пролитым кофе. Что-то случилось, что-то страшное… враг? По нам стреляет враг? Конрад вытер ладонь о штанину форменных брюк — жест, за который его всегда бранили, дворянскому сыну не подобает — и побежал на мостик, туда, где мигал красный свет и крякала аварийная сигнализация.  
Запах кофе остался позади, зато железом и гарью тянуло куда сильнее. И еще чем-то противным… позже он понял: кровью.  
От удара корпус корабля вмялся внутрь, и помещение выглядело перекошенным и даже перекрученным каким-то. Хорошо — обшивка не лопнула. Выдержала. Иначе Конрад бы тут не бегал, а уже летел бы в дыру вместе с уходящим в космос воздухом — и вряд ли он хоть что-нибудь видел бы и слышал.  
Мигало красным; люди — вся команда корабля, все два десятка человек, лежали в странных изломанных позах — и не шевелились. У того, что ближе к двери, в которую вбежал Конрад, была вывернута шея, и вместо лица — плоское, красное, мокрое. Всматриваться Конрад не стал. Краем глаза заметил движение — кто-то все-таки жив? Побежал туда.  
Человек в той стороне зала пытался приподняться, потом подал голос: спросил, есть ли кто живой. Конрад ответил.  
— Помоги мне, мальчик, — сказал, садясь, лейтенант, имени которого Конрад не знал. Впрочем, он и других не знал по именам — кроме командира корабля да еще двоих или троих офицеров. Не успел выучить.  
— Не называйте меня мальчиком, — сказал Конрад. — Меня зовут Конрад фон Модер.  
В конце концов, он не ребенок. Ему почти тринадцать лет. И он не какой-нибудь там… Нет, он вовсе не ожидал, что этот человек, услышав громкую фамилию, начнет называть его «молодой господин». Он и сам не успел подумать, чего ожидает, — просто привык сразу обозначать свое место в этом мире. Сказал — и пожалел об этом. Стало стыдно. Разве сейчас время…  
Только раненый лейтенант его не понял.  
— Здóрово, — сказал он. — Я тоже Конрад. Конрад Линцер. Выходит, тезка.  
И совпадение имен вдруг оказалось куда важнее, чем разница в возрасте и происхождении.  
В тринадцать лет человек уже очень многое может. Например, разрезать рукав на мундире раненого. Не побледнеть при виде обломков кости, торчащих из кровавого мяса. Достать из аптечки замораживающий спрей, и чтобы пальцы не дрожали, нажимая на кнопку пульверизатора, и струя попадала куда надо, а не мимо. Примотать размозженную руку бинтами к туловищу, чтобы не шевелилась разбитая кость. Подставить плечо, чтобы пострадавший оперся на него и смог передвигаться. Стиснуть зубы и выдержать вес взрослого мужчины, тяжело навалившегося на мальчишеские плечи. Довести раненого до спасательной капсулы и помочь в нее забраться. Залезть в соседнюю капсулу самому. Активировать механизм сброса.  
Ждать.  
Их подобрали довольно скоро. Форма такая же и такой же флот, но никаких сомнений — это те, по кому следовало стрелять герцогу Литтенхайму. Вместо собственных кораблей поддержки.  
Конрад выбрался наружу и спросил, как там лейтенант Линцер. Лейтенант уже ушел, сказали ему. Потребовал пропустить его к адмиралу Кирхайсу и получил разрешение.  
— Ему же нужно к врачу, и немедленно! — уж кто-кто, а Конрад фон Модер это знал — он же видел рану.  
— Лейтенант сказал — позже, успеется. Сейчас важнее остановить бойню.  
Вот так. Едва стоя на ногах, ушел исполнять долг — или то, что полагал своим долгом. Мог бы поднять правую руку, отдавая честь, — наверное, и о ранении бы не заикнулся.

Конрад фон Модер, сын виконта, летел сквозь пространство с флотом вчерашнего врага, но думал сейчас вовсе не об этом. Он сидел возле койки лейтенанта Линцера в медотсеке. Лейтенанту отняли руку, которую невозможно было спасти. Скоро закончится действие наркоза. Наверное, Линцер захочет пить. Его тезка уже принес воду в стакане с трубочкой.  
Сейчас лейтенант откроет глаза.  
Конрад фон Модер сидел, смотрел в серое лицо раненого и думал. Мироустройство трещало по швам, и через трещины вливался новый, еще непонятный свет.


End file.
